Too Young
by survivorxoxo
Summary: When an unsuspecting thirteen year old girl gets bitten by an Alpha in the Alpha pack, the pack's life gets difficult. Scott and Allison are trying to work everything out, Stiles is hyperactive, Derek is brooding, Boyd gets dissed for not talking, Erica is trying hard to be heartless, and Jackson and Lydia are there to look pretty. Profanity, OC POV. Only OC pairing would be OC/OC.
1. Clinic

Scott was lounging in his office at the pet's clinic, spinning around in his little spinny chair with a childish grin on his face. He loved his black laptop he'd bought with his work money that he used mainly to go on Facebook or Skype and talk to Stiles and Allison, sometimes even offer Jackson help with his new abilities, though the answer was always a furious "No", thought it was supposed to be for checking on what times appointments were and all that

There was a knock on the door and Scott turned around, the grin slightly fading, though it was still there, but it perked back up as Doctor Deaton opened the door. "Scott, I'm going to be leaving now, there's only one more appointment in about twenty minutes, I know the family, not very well, but well enough." He smiled, not the look of concern when he told them about Mountain Ash, for example.

Scott cocked his head to the side lightly, his big brown eyes wide with interest. "Would I know them?" He asked.

Doctor Deaton shrugged, his lips forming a straight horizontal line. "Don't know. The mom's always too busy, her family was getting really broke, she got a job an hour away because she really needed it. The daughter's coming, she's eleven or twelve."

Scott blinked. That sounded kind of like his family. A lot, really. "She doesn't have any older siblings, a dad?" He suggested. It was what, seven at night? He got off at eight, but who sent their eleven year old daughter to the vet's at seven at night?

"Older siblings, she has two. Her dad lives in New York City, and they see him like once every few months." Doctor Deaton's eyes were full of something like understanding, _probably because he knows that I've never known someone ever similar to me like that. And now I finally might. _Scott's heartbeat was pounding, not exactly freaking out and nervous and scared, but slightly above his usual heartrate. A little excited was all.

Scott nodded and Doctor Deaton shut the door, and Scott heard the soft clicking of Deaton's shoes, the small ring a bell above the door made when someone left or entered, and the obnoxious roar of a car engine as his vet left the building.

Twenty minutes. What was there to do for twenty straight minutes? Ugh. He spun back around in his chair, opened up his laptop, typed in the password, _allison_, and immediately clicked on Google Chrome to go on Facebook.

Danny was online, but Scott almost never talked to Danny, though the happy guy was a lot more cheerful than who he always hung out with, Jackson. He surfed through his other friends, his cousin, a girl who went to his school but he almost never talked to her and was too awkward to, and _ah, _Stiles Stilinski. He tapped on Stiles' little private chat name and started to pound on the keys.

**Scott**: _Hi dude, what's up?_

**Stiles:** _Nothing much. You still at work?_

**Scott**: _Yep. One more appointment. A little girl._

**Stiles:** _Why a little girl? I mean, it's gonna be about eight and then there's going to be getting home and all that, I always hate being out past like, seven thirty._

**Scott:**_ I'm used to it, but still. Why the hell would you send an 11-12 year old girl out that late?_

**Stiles:** _That's the point I'm trying to get across, dude._

**Scott:** _Okay then. Wanna hang out tomorrow? You can spend the night if you want?_

**Stiles:** _Yeah sure okay. I still want to try to get Danny to practice with me, cause with your freakish wolf powers it's impossible to get a goal in or anything._

**Scott:** _He's online._

**Stiles: **_I know! Like, right before you came on I was begging him to practice with me, but I guess Jackson isn't telling him any werewolf related things because he just doesn't understand why I can't practice with you._

**Scott:** _Poor you._

**Stiles**: _Oh please. I'm not the one who just broke up with your hot girlfriend who could kick your ass but decided to kill her grandfather instead. She was a keeper, Scott._

Scott hesitated. Stiles was just joking, but seriously, he had no clue how to respond to that. How should he? "Oh, shut up, because i could rip your throat out if I wanted to?" Stiles wouldn't really care about that.

**Scott: **_At least everyday in this crazy violent world I know I won't die a virgin._

**Stiles:** _Shuttup._

**Scott:** _Whatever. My customer's coming in like five minutes so I gotta go. Bye._

**Stiles:** _Seeya._

Scott logged out and shut his laptop. Who knew sitting in a comfy chair for like a half hour could be so tiring? Okay, the appointment was at seven thirty for like thirty minutes. The brunet looked at the watch on his left arm. 7:26. Okay. He still had time and crap. They'd probably come a little late anyways.

He combed his hair with his fingers, as it had gotten ruffled from his head rubbing against a chair for so long. He walked into the room where most of the appointment's were, turned on a small sink in the corner, filled his hands with water, and splashed it all over his face, like they did in commercials. It got all over the sink and in his hair. Grumbling about how misleading TV was, he grabbed a paper towel and mopped it up. At least he was more awake now.

Not wanting to waste the paper towels, he rubbed his hands over his face repeatedly and eventually most of it went away.

Suddenly, he inhaled the air around him and froze. A werewolf was coming.


	2. Teacher

Scott's eyes widened. It could be Isaac, coming to check up on him. But he'd seen him just yesterday, and they had plans for Friday, three days away. Derek? Why would Derek need him right now? It was completely peaceful in Beacon Hills. Summer had started just two weeks ago, and the Kanima was gone, Boyd and Erica had come back, and he had Jackson. So he was probably off training them all, or maybe snoozing by now.

When he craned his neck, the sight surprised him. A young girl, with hair the color of milk chocolate, around her shoulders, petting a large golden retriever, and Scott could smell sickness waving off the dog, and suddenly he froze.

This little girl, the girl he and Stiles had just ranted over, was a werewolf.

He walked closer, faking a goofy grin, like one he usually wore, and as he walked closer, he could see that she was wearing a one-sleeved blue shirt, but on her bare shoulder was huge a bandage, dark blood visible on the white patch.

No. Freaking. Way.

She probably didn't even know she was half human, half dog.

When she turned around, Scott blinked again. Her eyes were confusing. He'd say they were green, but they also had a large ring of blue on the outside, and he could even see a small bit of violet, circling her pupil. He blinked again. She looked about twelve, thirteen, maybe. But then he looked at her face that looked like she was ten or eleven. Growth spurt, sheesh. She looked at him from under a dark purple beanie, smiling. "I'm here for my seven thirty appointment, um, yeah." She stuttered, then grimaced as if her own awkward words had hit her in the face.

Scott's grin got wider, and was surprisingly no longer fake. She couldn't smell him, either that or she was a pretty damn good actor, and she was just like Stiles with her awkward words. What, was she sent down from heaven-or hell-to be creepily like all of his friends?

Scott nodded. "Yeah, just sign in your name, and your dog's name over there," he gestured to the counter off to the side, "And meet me in the room up to your right. If I'm not there it'll just be a minute, okay?" His grin never faltered, as the little girl nodded and bounced over to the counter, as the golden dog behind her was laying down, looking at Scott with scared eyes, as if it knew exactly what he was. Scott left the room and swept back into his office. He grabbed his cellphone and instantly called Stiles. He was panicking and his fingers instantly led to his best friend's number.

"Dude!" Stiles was fuming, Scott could hear it in his voice. "I was just about to get a kill in Black Ops, then the ringing got me killed instead!" Scott laughed, imagining his best friend getting worked over somethign on his XBOX.

Stiles calmed down almost instantly. "What happened? Girl canceled, car broke, need a ride? What?" The irritation was small in his voice.

"The girl." Scott gasped, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "She's a wolf."

Stiles jumped. "A wolf? What? You mean..?"

Scott let out a growl of impaitence."Yes, you idiot! A freaking eleven year old girl's a werewolf. I don't exactly think she was born this way, Stiles! Derek would know the family."

"You think someone bit a girl so young? I wouldn't believe it."

"If they were desperate? Bloodlust? She's a werewolf and she had a bandage on her shoulder. She obviously heals, so I bet she doesn't know! I have to tell her!" He let out a sharp cry of frustration.

He could hear Stiles breathing quickly. "I'll call Derek and Isaac. Right now." With that, Stiles hung up.

Scott padded into the check-up room, and the little girl had somehow managed to get the dog that looked twice her size onto the table, and she was whispering to it soothingly, her fingers twirling down the red-golden pelt.

Scott grabbed the stack of papers and flipped through until he found one for this appointment. "Ah. Okay. So she's gotten scabbed skin?" He questioned. The little girl nodded.

Scott pet the dog's fur the wrong way, revealing gray scabs, huge and wide over her belly, sides, and shoulders, bumpy and disgusting. He could sense fear and worry blazing off the girl next to him, but the powerful stench of sickness and pain from the poor dog took his mind off of that.

"We had a puppy in like this, a month or two ago." Scott told the girl. "She probably just needs some of the medications. But if you do this-" He demonstrated, putting his hand down lightly on the dog's stomach, the girl uncertainly placing her hand on it's leg, "Just watch." It took a minute, but soon the girl's veins on her hand started to puff up and grow black, and the girl must of been too horrified to do anything about it. She watched as the black veins crawled up her arm, until she pulled her hand away and it was gone.

"What did I do?" She whispered, horror pulsating through her, it made Scott uncomfortable. Dammit. He hadn't planned out this part.

"You took her pain away. Not all of it, but some." The brown-eyed teen replied kindly to her, but she was still cradling the arm that had just healed her pet. "Something bit you." He said suddenly looking at her with a look of pity.

She glanced up at him in surprise. "How'd you know that?"

"The black veins. The bandage. The smell." He said coolly. "Look, take your bandage off. It looks like you haven't changed it lately and it's getting bloody."

She frowned. "I got bit just a few days ago, it should be fine for at least another day or two." But she started scraping at the body tape and the huge band-aid, and Scott just smirked, and before it was even half off, she looked back at him. "What's up with that creepy grin you got going on there?"

"The bite mark is going to be gone. I bet you a dollar." Scott was proud of himself. An extra way to make money, not bad.

She scoffed. "Make it five."

"Deal."

She had been taking it offf slowly and gently, but for the last part, she closed her eyes and ripped it right off, and Scott flinched as a soft cry escaped her lips, loud only to his werewolf ears. The small girl then turned to glare at her shoulder, which was smooth. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she rubbed it over.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Oh my God!" She was panicking, her heart thumping against her chest. What the hell? She got bitten just Saturday, and today was Tuesday, and nearly shredded by what she assumed was a mountain lion, it's what everyone was blaming the attacks on anyways, and now it was gone.

"Aren't you too young to be swearing?" He replied, amusement thick in his voice. She could work that out now.

"Aren't you too young to care?" She said bitterly. She then realized how bitter and rude that sounded and looked at him with a _sorry, well, not really _kind of smile, and "I don't know your name and you're already using magic. God. My name is Sophie Hughes." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Scott. McCall." He added, already getting tired.

"You sound like you could use a nap." Sophie smiled, poking him lightly in the shoulder.

"That can wait. You need to know what you are first." She glanced at him, probably confused of him saying "what" instead of "who" or something.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a werewolf."


	3. This Is Bullshit

**Thank you guys for all the nice reviews haha. The only side shipping I know for sure right now is Jydia and if you have any other side shipping ideas than just let me know okay? Oh, and for a change, this is going to be from Sophie's Point Of View, though you don't really realize that until the end.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sophie looked up at him. Not in horror. Not in fear. Not in amusement. But in anger.

"What the hell?" She growled. Legit, growled. She didn't even notice. "You make my arms puff up all freakishly and then tell me I'm some sort of creature from Twilight? Hah! That's true. Just give me my dog's medication and I'll go." She said, with crossed arms.

"I don't really think that's going to happen." Rolling her eyes, the brunette turned to glare at whoever was at the door. A teenager, no, older, barely an adult, was standing there. His black hair shining from the light in the center of the room, his green eyes aglow. Her dog let out a small whimper.

"My name is Derek." The guy at the door said, not really introducing himself kindly like she and Scott did, but she could tell he was the moody one out of this crazy-ass group.

"Oh, nice to meet you, would you like to go to my house for a cup of tea?" Sophie spat bitterly, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"I would!" A voice called from down the hall, and a teenager with a very small amount of brown hair popped in.

"Stiles!" Scott snapped at his friend. "Now is not the time!" He then turned to face Sophie, who was now rubbing the belly of her whimpering dog, trying to calm it down. "How old are you even?" He asked.

"I am currently thirteen years old. Have been for a week. I got bitten the day after." She announced harshly, staring up at him, the anger slightly fading but it sure as hell was still there.

"Yep, you're a wolf all right!" Scott said, almost excitedly. He grabbed something off of the counter and shoved it in front of her face. A mirror. She had yellow eyes. They were cat-like. Not normal pupils. Little ovals for pupils and light yellow with golden marks for her iris'.

What.

The.

_Fuck._

Sophie blinked. They were still there. Her teeth sunk into her lip so hard it hurt a lot. This wasn't a stupid dream. What the heck was happening? She blinked ten more times. Twenty. Thirty. Still there. It wasn't until she let most of the anger drop that they were back to their normal, unexplainable color.

"What-what did this?" She stammered.

No one seemed to hear her. "Derek and Scott are creepy wolverines too." Stiles babbled happily. "There's another werewolf back there named Isaac. I'm so glad I'm human. I'd rather not have a fur coat and yellow eyes and massive sideburns."

"What one of you little dipshit's did this?" She demanded louder, and she knew her eyes were glowing again. The one with the stupid name, the babbling human, stepped back and out of view. The other two didn't budge.

"Not one of us." Scott admitted. "There's another pack of wolves in town, of Alphas. Alpha's are like leaders." This was all insane. "Only Alpha's bites can change you. One of them must have." He finished off with a smile. But then he looked at the broody man next to him. "Derek's an Alpha, though he acts like he's a pup." Derek answered with a glower.

"This is too insane. Can I just, get the medication for my dog and we'll talk in the morning?" Sophie asked, recieving a nod from the teen and a grunt from the Alpha. Scott went back to find the medicine, and Derek and Sophie had a glaring contest, though the youner werewolf looked away when his eyes blazed red.

Scott dropped two bottles of white pills next to the Golden Retriever's side. The tall-ish brunette, at about 5'4", swiftly picked them up and stuffed them in her jean pockets. "Thank you." She grinned, her voice getting high-pitched like it always did when she thanked someone or was just talking to an adult in public.

"No prob. Do you need a ride home?" Scott asked. She thought about that for a second, until she looked down at the fur covered body next to her. "Nah. I need to walk her home." Sophie responded.

Then, another head popped in. Slightly curly hair, with a huge big grin. "Wait, you're a Hughes? Single mom, three kids? But your house is four miles away!" He said in astonishment. "It'll take like forty minutes to get home!"

She shrugged. "What. Ever. I walked here, I can go back. And hey, how'd you hear me? I wasn't exactly screaming, and you weren't in the room."

"Werewolf shit. It's fun. You'll learn about it later. I'm Isaac by the way." He said dramatically, the grin never leaving his face.

"I know. Stiles said so." Sophie replied coolly, staring off at nothing in paticular. His grin didn't even fade the slightest at her tone.

"You know, you sound like Lydia. The I'm-so-cool tone of voice. Not making much eye contact..." Isaac drifted off when a "Bitch, you did not just go there!" Erupted from the hall, Stiles' voice. Isaac just laughed.

"You know, do you really think I want to be half dog?" She snapped. "No! I already told you, let me have my freaking sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning. Pick me up from middle school. Walk to my house. Look my number up in the phonebook. I don't care."

"Will you be less grouchy, less Derek-like in the morning?" Isaac muttered, his lips barely moving but surpisingly loud and clear to Sophie's ears. She angrily grabbed the light purple leash she had put next to her dog and fumbled with the clasp, ready to connect it to her dogs collar.

"I thought I was like Lydia." She spat bitterly, finally getting the leash to connect to the collar and tugged on it lightly, her dog rolling over and neatly landed on its paws .It instantly tried to charge at Isaac and Derek, who were side by side, but Sophie pulled on the loop where her hand went effortlessly. "Hey! Brandy!" She whistled and her dog instantly boleted back, rubbing her golden head against the eleven year old's knee.

"No, you're worse." Derek spoke up harshly. "You're worse. Like Scott. I don't _understand _why'd you want to be so weak. A human. You could be strong, have hearing better than that rat-"

"If you call my dog a rat again I will literally take her leash off and whip you with it." She snarled, her hands curled into fists. She didn't notice Scott beaming happily.

"-have super healing, so you won't be in much pain when little brats threaten you with dog leashes-"

"Don't make me hate your ass. Calling me names won't make me like you, you know." Sophie fumed. A smirk formed across the Alpha's lips and she resisted the urge to punch him. The idiot. "Okay. I am now going home. I have what I came for, and way, _way _much more than I ever wanted or needed. So bye." She announced, padding straight out of the check-up room with not an angry, but more of an annoyed look on her face.

She glanced at Stiles, who was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out, grinning triumphantly.

"Do you see how stupid this is?" He asked her. "Welcome to my world. You don't ever get used to it. Ever. Not even after Scott trying to kill me, Matt Daehler trying to kill me, have many awkward moments with Derek, ramming into a giant lizard with my Jeep, watch the beautiful girl I love declare her undying love for that lizard, and no. You never get used to it. Sweet dreams."

She glared at him with an expression that said nothing more than _fuck you _and left the office.

She gazed out into the dark street, the only thing really guiding her was was the light that the stars and the moon were casting. Brandy **(AN: I'm really tired of writing "the dog for everything and know that her name is revealed even though it seems a little werd I'm going to refer to the dog as Brandy now.)** sprinted forward and Sophie charged after, getting lost in the blur of street lights, trying to keep up with the pup in front of her. It seemed like hours, maybe was, since she needed to run the distance she needed to, until she finally skidded to a stop in front of the pale yellow house she called home. SHe flopped onto the ground, panting with exhaustion.

She was finally home.


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys. I know, it probably sucks that you've been waiting for like, forever and a day for me to write the next chapter and it's an author's note. Yeah. But just in case you think I'm quitting on you, be assured it's not the case.

I just need to think out what I'm going to do next. And if I should introduce the Alpha pack with a bunch of OC's or just not introduce them yet, because I know more than a few OC's are annoying.

Add your thoughts/questions in the reviews.


	5. School Sucks

**I hate my life. Gah. I was, what, 700 words down this chapter and then my laptop is an ass and deletes it. I really need to get a new one, even though I got that one, what, a month ago? Ugh.**

**But here it is. I wrote it and I like it. Two important OC's will be introduced in this chapter, and I usually don't like more than a few, so I'm gonna try not to introduce anymore. Oh, and I've officially changed Sophie's age to thirteen, mainly because she can be in high school and I won't have to make up a bunch of OC teachers.**

One morning, a few days later, she woke up with a grin plastered on her face. She hadn't been able to stop, really. Once she got home from the vet and figured out what this meant, super hearing, smelling, and seeing, it was overwhelmingly awesome.

And, today was a very special day.

Today was the day high school started.

So Sophie, though she was hesitant about rolling out of bed, decided she had to get in the shower before her siblings did. She took a decent thirty minute one and still had a good thirty more minutes to spare.

Her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair was pulled into a side braid, and she was wearing a light pink, floppy shirt with denim shorts. She tucked a little flower clip into her hair and smiled in accomplishment.

She took off downstairs, fixed herself some cereal and grabbed a poured some Arizona Iced Tea for herself, and just relaxed for the next ten minutes before she flung her backpack over her shoulder and stopped in front of her computer.

Google Chrome was already onto her sister's Facebook, which she hesitated to look at all the messages before gently hitting logout, frowning lightly.

The brunette didn't know what she was going to look up. But she had to look up something. She's been too busy in the previous few days, getting together with friends before school started, cross country had started two weeks before school, like usual, and she had found that ever since she was bitten she was near the lead, though she'd figured she probably shouldn't go all out first place every time when just two weeks ago she was dead in the middle in every race.

So she typed up the first thing she thought up, "lycanthropy." Her computer took about a minute to load, which actually seems like _hours. _There's something on Wikipedia, something off the Skyrim wiki, and some Twilight fanfiction.

She easily clicked on Wikipedia, figuring even if ninety-nine percent of the facts are wrong she'd at least be prepared for the worst. Though as she scanned through the page, she finds nothing interesting except that there's a king named Lycaon from Greek mythology and Zeus killed all his kids.

Her phone buzzed from the table to remind her it's seven am like it does every morning. She bolted from the computer chair to her front door, shouting up the stairs, "Guys, it's seven!" Before-trotting was the only good word for it-down the long driveway and she didn't even have to stop walking before the bus pulled up.

Bus rides are always boring.

Always.

Even with headphones.

Always.

A girl in a grade sits with her, but neither of them talk. Sophie's blasting Ed Sheeran so loud she's surprised no one's yelled at her yet.

Then she remembers her hearing.

Oh.

Sophie doesn't expect to be used to it for a long time. The speed, the hearing, the sense. Any of it. She will one day, but that day wouldn't be for at least another week or two.

The bus stops at the middle/high school first, like it always does. Sophie, being the nice sap she is, let's everybody go in front of her in line. Except for one of the high schoolers that was taking forever anyways.

She passes the senior's lockers first, searching for Scott or Stiles or one of the werewolves/braniacs/cute little puppy wolves named Isaac, until she realized they were probably juniors.

However, she didn't need to pass the junior's lockers to get to the freshman's, even though she did catch a faint whiff of Axe, fries, lavender and bleach. She remembered that scent, of course she did. But she'd talk to him later.

She multitasked, trying to grab her schedule out of her bag while trying to remember where her locker was from three months before on the last day of school and they'd pointed out where each locker was going to be.

She finally succeeded. Her thumb traced each word until she found it on the bottom of the page. _Locker number- 1831. _She peered at the nearest locker's number. 1804. Okay. It was in this section. She gently poked each locker, mumbling each number as she passed it.

"Aha!" She stage-whispered as she found it. She opened it and instantly started shoving her books, her lunch, and her backpack in quickly. She even had time to stick a picture of Ed Sheeran on the side before the bell rang. Sophie grabbed her schedule. She had Woodshop first.

"Sophie, Sophie wait up!" An overjoyed voice surrounded the room.

"Sam!" Sophie beamed, spinning around and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

The thirteen year old boy in her grasp pretended to choke. She reached out a hand to scuffle with his almond hair that was barely more than a buzz cut. His eyes that matched his hair perfectly widened until she let go.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." He gasped. She playfully swatted at his forehead, moving his glasses up towards the top of his head, and let out a little bark. He lifted one eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, shut up." She grumbled. He smirked.

"What do you have first?" She asked. But before he could answer, she snatched his schedule out of his hands and gave him hers.

"We have Gym together!" Sam told her, grinning. "I get to see you do epically terrible pushups."

She gave him a glare that could kill. "We have Woodshop together too. And AP English, but that's Day 2."

Sam nodded. "Cool."

Sophie laughed. "Yeah. Cool." Silence followed her statement, before she piped up again, "Have a fun summer?"

"Yeah. We got a beach house up in Maine-"

"Maine? That's all the way in New England!"

"Shut up and let me talk." Sam scolded, but he was giggling and so was she. "About a week after school ended we went out to Maine for a month."

"Any pretty girls up there?" Sophie wasn't the one to say "hot chicks" or anything. Nope. She was way too awkward.

Sam blushed. "Yeah, one. It wouldn't have worked though. Just for a month-"

"Obviously." The blue-eyed girl laughed again. "Just asking."

Woodshop was probably Sophie's favorite class. Next to Consumer. In the beginning of Woodshop, the teacher always let's the students make whatever they want. She'd made a small cat outline in sixth grade, a flower vase for her mom's birthday in seventh, and a picture frame in eighth grade.

It took her a few minutes to decide what she was going to build, but she knew in the end.

A wolf.

She and Sam babbled the whole class, and it kind of sucked he'd chosen to take German in sixth grade instead of French. However, since the language classes were next to each other, at least they could walk over there together.

Sophie waved at him before going to her classroom, but before she could drop it down, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed right back, before their hands dropped to their sides and they entered their classes.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Sam made fun of how weak she was at doing pushups in Gym, she aced a self-review test in Math, and it was just like it was a few months ago.

At lunch, Sophie sat with Sam, like usual. It was always just the two of them. Always.

She had her head rested in her palms, and she was grinning stupidly; straight at a boy a few tables away.

His hair was blond with natural highlights, he was tan and he was muscle and nothing else. His eyes were hazel and beautiful. Everything about him... was _beautiful. _

"Oh, quit daydreaming about Ryan and listen." Sam said, annoyed. Sophie looked at him, and mimicked his signature raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what I was talking about?" He asked. Sophie looked at him, almost drunkenly.

"Sophie, you hoe!" He insulted. She smirked and he groaned.

He ranted about some stupid shit for a few minutes, and she nodded and smiled, and giggled when he did. But he knew as well as she did that she wouldn't remember anything he said by the end of lunch.

She only had two more periods left, one of which was study hall. She finished a Math assignment and was studying for a French test (Who had tests in the first week of school? Annoying!) when the final bell rang and she rushed to her locker.

Sam was nowhere to be seen as she made her way down the staircase and _almost _out the door, if her idiot of a best friend hadn't hid and screamed in her ear.

"S-Sam!" Sophie yelped. He laughed, and she latched herself onto his back, and he tried to fling her off until she whacked him enough he gave up.

"Do you want me to walk you to the buses?" Sam asked. Breathless with laughter, Sophie nodded, until realizing he was under her (that sounded wrong) and couldn't see her.

"Yeah, sure." Her voice was stronger now, not as broken with giggles and screams.

"Sophie!" A voice barked. She twisted her head. Stiles Stilinski was standing there, hands in the pockets of a red Hoodie.

"Who's that?" Sam whispered, who had stopped walking.

"Oh, I met him at the vet clinic." Sophie explained.

"You don't just.. go around talking to strangers at vet clinic's, Sophie."

"It's not like that." Sophie whispered softly. She unraveled her legs from his waist and dropped to the ground. She waved at him and trotted over towards Stiles.

"What's up?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Stiles ignored her question.

"No. Best friend."

"Damn. Friendzoned."

"Shut up Stiles." Sophie frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Derek wants to start your training today. So you're coming with me." Sophie gasped.

"But you'll kill us! I'll die!"

"No you won't, Sophie. Get in the Jeep."

"Derek will kill me with his scary red eyes!"

"No he won't, Sophie. _Get in the Jeep."_

Sophie obliged, waved at Sam one last time, and hopped in.


	6. Somewhat Loved

Sophie bit her lip. Stiles seemed.. alright. Sure, he talked constantly and she barely got a word in, but he seemed nice. He babbled about how annoyed he was that Scott was all mushy over Allison all the time and Scott always stood up Stiles. All she could say in response to that was a quiet, "I know how you feel."

Then he babbled about the pack. Apparently humans can be pack too, and he, Lydia, and Allison were the mans of the pack. Most of the pack members were juniors in high school, named Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and, of course, Scott, but there was a twenty-three year old named Derek and an "old pyscho" named Peter, Derek's uncle.

"You always, always want to stay on Erica's good side. She can be so happy and nice, but I got on her bad side and she hates me. I think she likes me now because I make dinner and dessert for all of them after they train. Boyd's nice, he's quiet and, since you haven't talked the whole time, I think you'll like him. Erica and him have something going on, and they're not as mushy as Scott and Allison, which made me so freaking happy.

"Jackson's an ass. When he's dating Lydia, and when he isn't. But if I had known how much he loved my pancakes two years ago..." Stiles trailed off. "I would of avoided so much shit. Anyways, Lydia's nice to her friends, in a really hot sarcastic way, but she ignores people she doesn't call 'popular'. It sucks. But since we're pack now she talks to me, and I'm not really sure if I still love her anymore. I dunno. So uh, yeah."

Sophie looked up at him. His eyes were the color of chocolate. Damn. That was how she noticed she was starving. "What about Isaac?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "And Derek and Peter? Anything I need to know about them?"

Stiles grinned. "Ah, she speaks. Isaac's a big cuddle muffin, you will love him. Derek doesn't talk too much, he just glowers. But when he does talk it's just calling people stupid or that they did something wrong. It's annoying. Peter... Peter's a pyscho. A sassy pyscho. But he has humor, so he's cool. I think. He hasn't tried to slaughter anyone since he was revived, so.."

"Revived?" Sophie said in surprise. "I was kind of okay with werewolves. Okay, not really. I flipped. But revived werewolves? Revived murdering werewolves?"

Stiles let out a laugh. "Yeah. You get used to it. Oh, and Jackson used to turn into a giant lizard. And he died and revived, too. Oh, and Allison's family comes from werewolf hutners but she's a rebel and shit. It's cool."

Sophie's head started buzzing. "Ugh. How long until we get there already? You better be a good cook because I barely ate anything at lunch."

"Dude, not cool. Apparently Jackson went on an empty stomach once and Boyd flayed him. And like, no one ever beats Jackson. Boyd's like, second in line now. I think. If Derek dies and it's not the doing of his pack, Scott would be Alpha, but if Scott died before Derek did, and then Derek died, Boyd would be Alpha. Oh, I forgot. Derek's the Alpha. Right now, you're a Beta. If you leave the pack you're an Omega. Which I do not recommend, because you'll weaken. And so will Derek and the rest. So, just, don't."

"What about you?" The brunette asked softly. "Will they weaken if you leave, since you're human? Or will you weaken if one of them leaves?"

Stiles pursed his lips. "Yeah. I think. I know they'll weaken, but I haven't been exactly excelling at lacrosse and all that when an Alpha bit you."

"Am I still part of the Alpha's pack, then?" She asked. Stiles shook his head. At that moment, they pulled up to the recognizable Hale house, that had been fixed up over the summer. "Hale? That was Derek Hale?" Derek wasn't exactly an uncommon name, so she hadn't thought that the brooding, rude Derek she'd met just a few days before was a Hale. "Were all the Hale's wolves?"

"Yeah. And if you haven't already noticed, we're here. So get out."

She jokingly pushed him and he rubbed his shoulder alarmingly. She let her jaw drop. "Oh no shit shit I'm sorry crap sorry sorry."

Stiles laughed. "Whatever. I have bruises all over my back from punches and hits and 'joking' shoves Scott and Derek give me. So I'm used to it." After slight hesitation, she put her arm on his shoulder and concentrated slightly, before her hand puffed up and her veins became black, sucking the pain out of him like a leech.

"Should be good. You're coming with me so you can cook, right?" Stiles let out this high pitched laugh and they both exited the Jeep.

She recognized the black haired, narrow eyed, glowering Derek Hale. Actually, Stiles' definiton of him had been quite accurate.

"Oh, wow." Was the only thing that could tumble out of her mouth. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"You're late." He said breezily, glaring at Stiles.

"No one cares, Derek." Stiles scoffed. "And it's not my fault she had no clue I was coming."

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys didn't tell me."

Derek rolled his eyes again. "She's here!" He said, his voice barely above normal, but it still sent seven teens flying out of the house, that was once burnt.

She recognized Scott and Isaac, whom she greeted with a warm smile.

A redhead cleared her throat. "_Ahem._ Derek, aren't you going to introduce us."

Derek let out a growl. _I think he's more wolf than he is human. _Sophie mused.

Scott let out a giggle. Werewolves exist and they giggle. Put that on the list of unbelievable things that have happened in Sophie's life. "You know me. This is Allison," He pointed to a brunette with bouncing curls. "Lydia," The redhead waved. "Jackson," A blond glared at her. _How the hell do I respond to that? _ She grinned and looked around. "Boyd," A teenager that looked packed with muscles but had a gentle stance and an arm around a blonde grinned happily. "Erica," The blonde had this "_He's-mine-bitch" _look on her face that Sophie could only nod gently at, which made Erica look happy. "And Isaac, whom you know."

Sophie blinked. "Cool."

Lydia smirked. "She has the same amount of vocabulary as Boyd."

Scott was confused. "Boyd talks."

Everyone looked at Scott like he had just said Jackson had three heads.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Sophie, point out which ones are humans."

Sophie looked blankly at him. "Why?"

"Ooh, she just questioned her Alpha." Stiles laughed.

"Shut up, Stiles." Everyone snapped. He was quiet.

"Training." Derek fumed. "Do it."

Sophie sighed. "Lydia, Stiles, and... Allison smells like poison."

Allison let out a laugh. "My family are hunters."

"Oh yeah, Stiles told me about that. So I'm guessing you're human too, plus I can smell human on you anyways, the same smell Stiles and Lydia have that they," she pointed to the rest of the pack, "don't."

Derek glowered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Um, no. Wait, yes. Yes." Sophie decided, unsure under his moody gaze.

"It's terrifying, isn't it?" Isaac piped up. Sophie nodded.

"Well, you're right. Stick to your gut." Derek muttered.

The freshman let out a frustrated grumble. "Fine. What next?"

"Attack me."

"You'll kill me!"

"You'll heal."

"I'll die before I can heal!"

"Attack him, smartass." Jackson snapped, and Allison glared at him. He instantly quieted.

Sighing, Sophie lunged.

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

The training session ended three hours later, with blood staining Sophie's jeans and Derek left without a scratch. (Scott and Isaac had practiced together, Erica and Boyd had practiced together, and Jackson had flopped around uselessly for all of training). Actually, Sophie had no clue what Jackson did.

Sophie staggered into the kitchen and was pushed into a seat around the table.

Stiles gaped at her. "She's still staggering, why the _hell _isn't she healing?"

Derek groaned. "Wait ten mintues, Stiles. Damnit." He cursed.

Sophie sniffed the air. "It smells good! Like, like steak tips." Her stomach growled. "And edamame, which I haven't had in a thousand years."

"And mashed potatoes and gravy." Isaac spoke up, nodding firmly. He slid into the seat next to her, and Allison licked her finger and wiped dried blood off his nose.

Stiles glared at all of them. "I hate all of you. No surprises for the werewolves, damn you all." He muttered, laying down a plate with the steak on it, another with edamame, and a bowl of mashed potatoes and a kettle-type-thing with gravy in one trip.

Sophie looked at him in amazement. "You have waiter's arms."

"I have eight mouths to feed, now nine. You get used to it."

"Stiles cooks better than my mom does." Erica confirmed. Boyd nodded in agreement. They all seemed to.

"They all come from a journal my mom used to have, with a bunch of recipes in it." The room fell silent and Sophie knew then that Stiles' mother was probably not alive.

"Oh." She said. "Oh, wait, didn't you say there was a 'sassy pycho' named Peter? Where's he?" She used finger qoutes around "sassy pycho" and looked at Stiles blankly.

Derek smirked. "He's spying."

Sophie winced. "On us? Did he hear me say that?"

Everyone shook their heads. "There's another pack in town. All Alphas." Boyd spoke for the first time all afternoon. "Which is kind of confusing, because there has to be a leader of a pack, and if they're all Alphas, so we assume there's some super Alpha or something that rules them all. Everyone thinks Peter's still dead, so Stiles convinced him to wear this wig and a lot of Lydia's perfume and to see if he could track down where they hide and stuff."

"That's the most I've ever heard you say at once." Scott claimed, staring dreamily at Boyd.

Jackson groaned. "The last thing I need is two Stiles'. Oh God, Sophie, do you talk a lot?"

Sophie grinned. "No, I do not talk a lot. I barely talk at all. I don't talk. Nope. No. No way. Of course I don't talk. Why would I talk? Who talks anymore? Talking is lame. I don't talk. Nope. Never talked once. Nope. Never ever!" She finished in a high-pitched shriek. Jackson looked like he was going to kill someone. Stiles and Allison burst into laughter and Derek glowered, per usual.

Allison looked at Sophie in wonder. (After giggling like shit, of course.) "Scott said you turned thirteen about two weeks ago? How come you've started freshman year already?"

"I moved from Connecticut to California in like,second grade, and they only do one year of preschool there, so I started kindergarten when I was three and 1st grade when I was four. Then when I moved here, I was one year older than everybody and I kind of was really smart at everything, so after two years of me acing everything I did, except for art class and shit, I skipped fourth grade. So I was with my age group, and actually failed some stuff."

"You started kindergarten early." Isaac spoke.

"Well, back then half of class was coloring and the other half was learning to speak, and I guess I was fine." She shrugged.

"Why'd you move?" Lydia asked. Sophie had to wait before replying because she was devouring the steak.

"My mom and dad got divorced, so my mom moved out here so she could be with her relatives. He has a summer house out here so he can see us."

"My parents aren't exactly divorced, but they aren't together anymore, I guess." Scott shrugged. "My mom was a teen when she had me, and he wasn't ready to be a dad so he ditched her, and apparently moved to Ohio and got married a few years ago."

No one spoke for a while after that. Sophie finished up. "I'll do dishes," she exclaimed, grabbing everyone's plates and moving swiftly towards the sink. She started doing dishes, scrubbing the dishes under water and popping them in the dishwasher.

"You shouldn't-" Derek started, but Stiles cut him off. "No, sourwolf. You need to learn that we are pack and we want the best for you."

Sophie laughed. "Bye everyone."

A chorus of "bye"s and "thank you"s followed suit and Sophie frowned at Stiles. "Wait. I need a ride home."

Stiles laughed. "Silly Sophie, you're a dog now. You can run wherever you want."

She could feel her eyes burn.

"All right, spoiled mutt, I'll drive you." Stiles surrendered. He hopped out of his seat and bounced after her. "I wanted to know where you lived anyways, not to sound like a stalker, but just to like, warn you if trouble's coming and shit."

"Stalker." Sophie joked, swiftly pushing the door open and walking towards the Jeep. Stiles followed and she slumped into the passenger's seat.

Sophie dug through her bag and grabbed her iPod and the car charger/music player. She plugged it in and played Ed Sheeran, full blast. Stiles let out a groan.

"You will turn this down. _Now._" Stiles fumed. Sophie grinned at him.

"_My _Jeep. _My _rules. Turn it down or turn it off or walk home, damnit." He swore. Sophie flashed her golden eyes at him, and he blinked. "I'm not scared of you. Derek will rip you to shreds if you touch your pack."

Sophie grimaced and turned it down.


End file.
